1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is an energy device for converting electric energy into light energy. Compared with an electric bulb, the LED has higher conversion efficiency, lower power consumption and a longer life span. As there advantages are widely known, more and more attentions are now paid to a lighting apparatus using the LED.
The LED generates much heat when turned on. If the heat is not readily radiated, the life span and illuminance of the LED are reduced and quality characteristic is remarkably deteriorated.
A white light emitting device package is now being increasingly used as a lighting device's light source. Recently, a concept of so-called emotional lighting has come. Thus, a cool white light source having a high color temperature and a warm white light source having a low color temperature are selected and used according to user's preference and use.